Path of No Salvation
by ShurtugalSkulblaka
Summary: Adrianna Summers was leading a perfectly normal life, until she discovered she had powers and visits a Doctor Mohinder Suresh for answers. After an unfortunate incident she realizes she is far more connected to both the wonderful and horrible things happening around her than she first knows. Two of her best friends are at war with one another, which side will she choose?


**A/N: Okay so here goes my Heroes fanfic, this show is really amazing and I still believe season 1 is the best. The fanfic starts after the episode "One Giant Leap" and will go from there, it will be mainly OC without episodes, but I will merge the story into the occasional episode when it is necessary for the plot line. Hope you like it :P here goes nothing**

_** Heroes: Path of No Salvation**_

**Chapter One: "Special"**

I was never the fastest, never the strongest, never the most popular, overall I wasn't that _special_. I went through my years at school only being the smart girl, nothing more. I simply wanted a chance to really make a difference with my life, but never could. It wasn't until I had graduated college and became self-employed that my life would change forever. When I was very young I hadn't noticed that I was, in fact, different from all of the other children no matter what they said to me. I had never exhibited any signs of being different after that, except for two days ago. I was sitting in the restaurant I normally ate at when I didn't feel like cooking, reading a rather thick novel when I noticed the room had become louder than usual. The voices that reverberated in my head were different from what anyone would say out loud.

"_She's on to me. Oh, God, she knows,_" the voice came from a man sitting at a table across from a woman.

Looking closer I noticed they were both wearing wedding rings, but that they were also not speaking. So how was I hearing his voice? I doubted it was his voice until I heard him speak to his wife, something about an anniversary. I cast away my doubts, something was wrong, I was hearing things for sure. As I continued to sit at the table, listening to some of the voices in my head, however, when the person whose voice I heard actually spoke it contradicted what I'd heard. I shook my head, focusing on my book once more and suddenly I could hear only the words being spoken aloud through the restaurant. It was a good, semi-silent ten minutes before the chair across from me pulled out and my neighbor, who lived in the apartment across the hall from me, sat down in it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you have a massive headache, are you alright?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I said, distracted by the pain in my head, "Yeah, I do, but it's fine, I get them all the time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I'm fine."

"_My God, she looks like she's going to pass out any second, why is she lying to me?_" I heard her voice in my head.

"I'm not lying to you," I replied.

She gave me an odd look, a suspicious one, "I didn't say you were, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"_Yes_, I'm just under a lot of stress and I guess it's finally catching up to me, I think I'll just go back home and get some rest," I said getting up from the table, book in tow. "I'll see you around."

As I walked back to my apartment, only a few feet from the restaurant, I realized one possible explanation for what I had just experienced. The explanation didn't make sense by any means, but it was the only one besides the explanation of going insane. I stopped on the sidewalk, my eyes wide in shock.

"I can read minds," I whispered into the night.

I plopped down on the swirling blue-patterned quilt of my queen sized bed, my head sinking into a soft pillow as I let out a sigh. I was confused and scared and I surely didn't know what was happening to me. Of course, it never occurred to me that my past history with being different was linked to what was happening to me now, I had always thought it was just a phase. I probably thought it was just a phase, not only because of my parents, but because I believed then that my special abilities would have no effect on people, that they weren't important. Even now I thought they weren't going to effect anyone important, I did not know that soon I would realize just how wrong I was. For the rest of the night my mind refused to turn off, the headache only got worse as time went on, showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Now it was like an explosion crashing through my skull, threatening to split my head in half, but I no longer could I hear any voices in my mind besides my own. I wondered what was happening to me, wondered if I was getting a virus or worse, wondered if I was dying. I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling in agony as if it held the answers to all my problems. I was eventually able to remember, through the pain, that I had experienced pain like this before, a long time ago. I thought back to the first time I could remember using this ability.

I couldn't have been older than seven years old, I was in the schoolyard one day playing with a few of the other girls in my class, girls who were once my friends. I had walked a few feet away from the other girls and could still hear them talking, or so I thought, their voices were like whispers.

"_What does she think she's doing, playing with us? She was the one who told Mrs. Gold about us cheating," _one of the girl's voices said.

"_How did she even know about that?"_ two other girls said at the same time.

"_She needs to get in trouble too, she needs to know how embarrassing it feels," _the first girl said.

I turned on my heel, tears burning at the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall across my face. The girls saw me coming back and smiled, though it was far too late for that, I knew those perfect, white smiles were fake.

"I never told Mrs. Gold anything!" I cried.

The girl's faces were shocked, completely and utterly shocked, their mouths dropping.

"We didn't say you did!" the leader of the girls fired back.

"Yes you did! Just then, I heard you!"

"We haven't said anything since you walked away," one of the other girls said, giving me an odd look.

"What's your problem?" asked the lead girl.

I found myself looking back and forth to the three girls who I had once called friends, they all gave me the same look, one of confusion and disapproval. I ran away from them and never looked back, letting the tears spill over my face. The girls tried to get me in trouble, but, of course, the teachers never believed them. However, that did not stop me from being outcast by all the other children, all except one. The only child who never shunned me was a boy my age, I remembered him most of all. He had black hair and soft, brown eyes that reflected his understanding. He was different himself and I wouldn't doubt that now he might have powers, but then it was different. I noticed one day how the other kids would pick on him as well, berate him as they often did me. The day I noticed this was also the first day I got in a fight at school, a precursor to my future years of school. After that the two of us remained close and protected one another through school. Eventually, he did transfer to another school - a week in which I was thoroughly devastated- and I never saw him again. Little did I know, he had been living not so far from me for a while.

I was finally able to sleep that night for only a few hours before I got up the next morning to carry out my normal routine. The quick realization that I now had powers came often as I went on my way that day. The fact that I had not had my ability long was the sole purpose I kept forgetting. Every time I would be reminded of what I could now do a smile would spread across my face. I didn't know how to apply my powers to my daily life, however, and soon found them to be inessential to my routine. Then I realized what I was saying to myself, I was telling myself that the one thing I had longed for, to be special, wasn't important right now. That jolted me inside and made me want to change my situation, something to make a difference with what I could do. I stopped at a coffee and pastry shop, sitting down at one of the wood, mocha-colored tables with a latte and wondering what I could do because something had to change. I couldn't just ignore my rediscovered ability like I had when I was younger, for that action -ignoring it- was what had kept me from my ability all these years. No, this time I would figure out what application my ability would best serve and do what ever that turned out to be.

_One Year Later..._

When I was finally able to take my ability into focus I started to use them for the purpose I thought they had been given to me for, to help people. I found the limits of my ability as well, I could not yet focus my power to one person when I was in a large crowd, but I did know how to switch it off. The headaches I received from reading minds got less and less painful until I no longer had them unless I did try to use my ability in a large crowd. Since I had rediscovered my ability I had been looking for answers and for people who were like me, people who had abilities, if there even were any. A year from regaining my ability I met a Doctor Mohinder Suresh, who would connect me to a world that was just as wonderful as it was dark. I had received a call from his father a few years ago, but had not spoken to him long because I had yet to rediscover my ability. I picked up the phone that day expecting to be another sales call.

"Hello?" I answered after waiting for a recording that didn't start.

"_Hello. Am I speaking to Adrianna Summers?_" a man with an English accent asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes," I replied curiously.

"_I'm Doctor Mohinder Suresh, I'm a geneticist and I was wondering if anything...unusual has happened to you recently or in the past?_" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, it has. Your father, I believe, called me a few years ago asking that same question, but back then I wasn't sure, now I am."

"_Well, that explains why he had a question mark next to your name on the board._"

"Yes, he told me about that as well."

We spent a good ten minutes with me talking about my ability and Doctor Suresh informing me on the science aspect of it. Once he was done explaining things to me he posed another question.

"_I'd like to meet you so I can see your ability for myself, if you don't mind, of course?_" he asked.

"Not in the slightest, I'd love to be able to show someone what I can do without fear of becoming a prisoner in a lab for the rest of my life," I said and then paused, "You're not going to trap me in a lab, right?" I joked.

He noticed I was only joking and laughed, "_Of course not._"

"Good, so, your place or mine?"

"_Mine will have to do, if that's alright, I've got some places in Queens I need to avoid,_" Suresh said.

He gave me the address of his apartment and we concluded our call.

An hour later I nervously knocked on apartment number 613, although our conversation on the phone had been completely devoid of tension I still felt intimidated by the renowned doctor. I heard the locks and bolts being undone from inside before the door swung inward, revealing Doctor Suresh inside. Even though I knew his name and his father, I had never actually seen either of them, so I was surprised to find his English accent had betrayed his Indian heritage. I didn't stare at him long, for fear of seeming rude, and instead cast my eyes behind him to the apartment I was about to enter.

"Hello, Miss Summers, please, come in," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, crossing the threshold, "Please call me Adrianna, I feel like you really are going to throw on a white lab coat and toss me in a lab."

I went to close the door behind me, but as I put my hand toward the doorknob, the door swung shut seemingly on its own accord.

"Oh, my God," I said in shock, drawing my hand back away from the door. "Did you do that?" I asked Suresh.

"No, I don't possess any abilities of my own," he said.

"Then, what? All I did was think about closing the door and when I went to touch it it just swung shut on its own, like telekinesis or something."

He looked at me with a new light in his eyes, "That's incredible," he said in awe.

"What is?"

"I believe you did shut that door without touching it, with your mind, it could mean your powers have developed."

"From reading minds to moving things with my mind? I'm not the expert, but that seems like a pretty big development," I said still confused at what was going on.

"Neither am I, but mind reading is the power of your mind over others' minds, telekinesis is a power of your mind over other objects, it's just a small step in mental power and that's exactly what I want to research. What makes some of the powers develop and not others?"

He motioned for me to take a seat, so I settled in the chair closest to me while he took a seat across from me. I looked around the medium-sized apartment, taking note of the old chalkboard with a giant map pinned to it. The map itself had countless sticky notes and push-pins sprawled from one end to the other all connected with strings. Somehow I had pictured it exactly how Mohinder's father had described it to me those few years ago, but I saw a few notes that had different handwriting on them and some that looked noticeably newer.

"How many others are there?" I asked finally in disbelief as I stared at the map.

Mohinder looked up from the tea he had made for us a few minutes ago. In that time we had also established, without a doubt, that I also possessed telekinesis. I had moved a few objects, a book and a chair, without even touching them, however, I found it more straining than reading minds and we had stopped shortly.

"Countless I'm sure, but the ones I know about are significantly less. Then the number drops even more if you factor in the ones that either hang up on me or don't return my calls. They're scared I guess," he said.

I was just about to ask him why when the key to the door unlocked and a girl stepped into the apartment.

"Mohinder, I brought-Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were having someone over today," she said when she saw me.

She had shortly cropped, dark hair and dressed in casual, yet, fashionable clothes, her voice was light and cheery.

"No, it's fine, Adrianna, this is Eden, she was a friend of my father's and now my friend as well," Mohinder said.

"Hello," I said to the girl. "Adrianna Summers, I'm one of the people Doctor Suresh and his father was looking for."

"Call me Mohinder, please, Doctor Suresh was my father," Mohinder said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, he actually found one of you, that's amazing, Mohinder. Well, I just came to drop this off , I've got to be somewhere in a few minutes. It was nice meeting you," Eden said, placing a food dish on the kitchen counter and heading out the door again. "Bye!"

A few seconds after she had gone, I took a sip of the warm tea and continued my inquiry.

"You said that some of the people you call are 'scared', why would they be scared?" I asked.

"Oh, many reasons, mainly being -what you implied earlier- lab rats forever," he replied, but there was something different in his voice.

I watched Mohinder's facial expression change to something I couldn't recognize, it wasn't quite fear, though it wasn't guilt either.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to give up on me?" he asked.

I was caught off guard by his deadly serious question, "I want answers as much as you do, nothing is going to turn me away at this point."

"There is a man my father had the misfortune of trying to help with his ability, I don't know what exactly transpired between them, but I think the man killed my father. Then I learned about a string of murders across the west coast and some here, they had one thing in common, all of the people murdered, except for the witnesses, had abilities. I'm pretty sure it's the same man, he's hunting people like you and somehow they know about him," Mohinder said.

Although I was initially shocked and frightened by his words it didn't make me want to leave Mohinder's apartment and give up on him.

"Does this 'man' have a name?" I asked finally.

Mohinder at first looked as if he wouldn't tell me, but then took a large breath and released it with the name.

"Sylar," he said. "His name is Sylar."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) I would greatly appreciate to be informed of any inconsistencies that I may have put in here, if there are any, its been a while since I've seen the whole of season one so I may have left out or accidentally put something in that wasn't known yet. I've almost gotten chapt two written, so all I have to do is finish that and type it up, shouldn't take long with summer break. Thanks for reading**


End file.
